<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll put you on top of the tree, too by lieyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206384">i'll put you on top of the tree, too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieyuu/pseuds/lieyuu'>lieyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>solaine's dtss prompt week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Snow Angels, Snowed In, i dont mention it but theyre in drywaters :relieved:</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:12:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieyuu/pseuds/lieyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Oh no,” Niki greets Puffy with in the morning, sounding completely unconcerned. “The roads have been blocked with snow. Looks like we won’t be making the trip to L’Manberg today.”</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>solaine's dtss prompt week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dream Team Safespace Prompt Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll put you on top of the tree, too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day three: <strong>snowed in/snow angels</strong></p><p>i broke my double drabble rule for puffychu. they deserve it</p><p>general don't send this to CCs, do not make them aware of its existence, etc etc. it is archive locked for a reason - thank you for respecting my and their boundries.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh no,” Niki greets Puffy with in the morning, sounding completely unconcerned. “The roads have been blocked with snow. Looks like we won’t be making the trip to L’Manberg today.”</p><p>“What a shame,” Puffy says drily, watching her girlfriend hide a giggle behind her coffee mug. “I suppose we have no choice but to stay in and not do anything.”</p><p>“A tragedy,” Niki agrees, and then she glances out the window. “Do you want to go out and make snow angels?”</p><p>“Yes, of course, what kind of question is that,” Puffy responds, flabbergasted, and then it’s a race to see who can get the winter clothes on and out into the snow first. She does <em> not </em>cheat - rather, kissing Niki on the cheek to fluster her before rushing outdoors is a tactical move. Niki’s shrieks of false indignation and laughter follow her out onto the nearest untouched snow piles, where she collapses onto her back and immediately begins making her angel.</p><p>“Cheater,” Niki protests as she catches up. “Blatantly breaking the rules. Your angel isn’t even good.”</p><p>“It’s <em> amazing, </em>” Puffy protests, popping up and looking down at it. It is... truly terrible. Just... snow, everywhere. She turns to Niki and says, cheekily, “You’re my best angel though.”</p><p>Niki rolls her eyes, but she reaches up to kiss her, softly, so Puffy considers it a win.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>stay safe everyone! comments and kudos much appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>